The invention described in this application relates generally to doors for enclosures joined to computer cabinets. Such enclosures must have sufficient structural integrity to protect the computer components housed within the cabinet from damage caused by physical contact, must provide this physical protection without being unduly bulky or heavy, must allow visibility through the door to enable technicians to check the status of lights and terminal screens without having to open the door, and must allow sufficient airflow through the door, as dictated by the cooling requirements of the computer components. Finally, economic issues come into play, as the door must be constructed and assembled as quickly and cost effectively as possible.
The invention provides a door for a computer cabinet, with the door comprising a panel that is manufactured from a planar material, that has a corrugated cross-sectional profile, and that defines a plurality of perforations. Means, such as appropriate hinge and lock hardware, are also provided for attaching the panel to the computer cabinet.
The invention also provides a method of constructing a door for a computer cabinet, with the method comprising the following steps. A panel that is manufactured from a planar material is provided, and the panel is corrugated to have a corrugated cross-sectional profile. The panel is perforated to define a plurality of perforations, with the perforations being sized and spaced to provide visibility into the cabinet. A member is secured to the panel, with the member being adapted for attaching the panel to the computer cabinet.